


Too Little, Too Late

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, SuperCorp, theres a lot of angst and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Lena feels betrayed and lied to by Kara after she finds out she's Supergirl, so she kicks her out of her life-permanently. But after Kara fights a villain that gets the upper hand, it's Lena who finds out how sorry she truly is.





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr! Enjoy

“Lena, _please_ ,” Kara begged her best friend. “I need you to understand why I kept it from you.” 

Lena let out a cold laugh. “Don’t you understand, Kara? I don’t _care_ why you hid the fact that you’re Supergirl from me. You’re just as bad as the rest of them. Letting me find out from my murderous brother that my best friend is Supergirl? That’s low, even for you, _Supergirl_.” 

Kara flinched like she had been struck by Kryptonite. “What are you saying, Lena?” She asked, her voice low. 

“I’m saying, Kara, that I _never_ want to see you again. I don’t want you saving me, I’m not going to help you at the DEO, and I want you to delete my phone number. If you step foot in L-Corp, security will escort you out. And I trust you won’t give them any problems.” 

The words hit Kara like nails. She had really messed up this time. She should’ve told Lena after they became friends. Before the WorldKillers, the Kryptonite, all of it. She had made a terrible mistake, and now she would have to live with it. There was no taking it back now. She spun on her heel and flew out of Lena’s office.

-  
Lena felt a mixture of anger and deep, unending sadness. She had relied on Kara for years. Trusted her for years. And the entire time she had been lying about who she really was. Lena was so tired of losing friends. All she asked was for one friend who didn’t use her as means to an end or as a pawn in some stupid game that everyone was in on. For a split second, Lena wished she was as cruel as her mother so she could give Kara real revenge. 

But she was not her mother, and she would not exact some twisted revenge plot on Supergirl-on Kara. Instead, she stood and poured herself a glass of the strongest scotch she owned and sat back at her desk, drinking and staring out at the city.  
-

“Supergirl, we don’t know what we’re up against here.” Alex said through Kara’s earpiece. “They could kill you.” 

“It’s a chance I have to take, Alex.” Kara responded, pushing herself to fly faster. 

“No, Kara, you don’t. Let us at the DEO take care of this threat. It’s too dangerous.” Alex pleaded. 

Kara thought of the fight she had had with Lena earlier in the day. She thought about all the risks she would gladly take just to keep Lena safe. But she had ruined that. Tears burned in her eyes but were quickly flicked away by the wind as she flew above National City. Kara steeled her emotions again, trying to force her face into a mask of indifference and focus.

“I’ll be fine, Alex.”  
-

Lena wasn’t drunk. She couldn’t be, when everything still hurt this much. Drinking was supposed to make the pain go away, not make her feel worse. 

Lena stumbled to her feet and back over to her table of liquor. She clumsily poured herself another glass of scotch, except before she could pour a full enough glass the bottle ran out. Angered, Lena threw the bottle at the wall across the room. It shattered on impact, scattering glass all over her office. Lena groaned and fell back onto her couch. Everything sucked, and she wanted to disappear into the high quality fabric of the couch she was laying on. Eventually she felt the effects of the liquor take hold on her consciousness, and she fell into a deep sleep.

-

Kara dodged the maniacs laser beam for the third time, allowing the beam to hit the concrete pillar behind her. She ducked and rolled as he shot at her again, and after she dodged, she shot towards him, intending to go on the offensive. She hit her mark, knocking him to the ground and the weapon out of his hand. 

“Surrender, and no one else needs to get hurt!” Kara shouted at the man, who was slowly getting to his feet. 

“Supergirl, are you that stupid to think that I came here with a single weapon?” The man said pridefully, whipping out a side arm and firing two shots directly into Kara’s chest. 

Kara felt each impact as one would feel a train hitting them. She fell to her knees, every breath feeling like she was breathing in boiling water. Pain was all she knew, all she could think about. The laser was not of earth. Blearily, she could see Alex and the other DEO agents running up to the man and arresting him as he gleefully shouted something Kara thought sounded like “I did it! I killed Supergirl!” 

“Supergirl, stay with me.” She knew that voice. She thought she knew this voice. It sounded safe.

Someone was leaning over her. The person had dark hair and worried eyes. 

“Lena?” She asked weakly, her eyes closing. “I’m sorry. Please, I love you.” She croaked out, her whole body was screaming with each movement of her lips, but she had to say it even if it was too late.

“Supergirl? Kara?” The voice asked again, more desperate this time. Kara forced her eyes open again, and her blue eyes met frantic brown ones. “Stay with me, Kara!” 

“Alex.” Kara mumbled, her breaths feeling more and more like she was breathing in a red hot iron rod. 

“I’m here, Kara. Stay with me, please. We’re going to get you back to the DEO.”

Kara moved her eyes from Alex’s and up to the stars overhead. If this was it, then at least the stars were here with her. It was as close to home as she would get. 

“Kara, sweetie, I texted Lena for you. Stay awake, stay with me, and she should be here soon.” The voice said again. Kara could no longer remember or care about who it was. 

“That’s okay. I’m tired. I’m going to sleep now, okay?” 

“No, no, no, Kara, you have to stay awake, I know it hurts and I know you’re tired, but you have to-“

Kara closed her eyes again, and she was greeted with sweet darkness.

-

Lena awoke the next morning to both of her phones and her office landline screaming at her. She rose unsteadily, confused as to where she was for a moment before realizing she was still on her office couch. She fumbled for her cellphone and looked at the screen. Forty missed calls from Alex Danvers. Lena hadn’t even heard her phone go off once. 

Ignoring her still ringing office phone and work cellphone, she hit the redial button on Alex’s name. 

“Lena?” Alex had answered on the first ring. 

“Alex, what’s going on?” God, Lena had a massive headache. She rubbed her temples as she held the phone. 

“Lena, you need to get here. It’s Kara.” Alex said, and Lena realized she sounded as if she had been crying. And for as long as Lena had known her, Alex Danvers had never cried.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
-

“What happened? Where’s Supergirl, where’s Kara?” Lena asked frantically when she entered the headquarters of the DEO. 

Alex met her as she ran down the main steps. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, and she was wiping fiercely at her nose. 

“Alex? What’s happened?” Lena asked again, her fear growing every second. 

“Lena,” Alex was cut off by another sob. “Kara, she’s dead.” Alex started crying outright again, collapsing in on herself. 

Lena gasped. Kara couldn’t be dead, Kara was Supergirl, she was a Kryptonian, she was her best friend, her closest confidant, the one who brought so much light into her life. She  
couldn’t be dead. 

One of the agents pointed to the room that usually held Supergirl’s yellow sun lamps, and Lena raced over to the door and flung it open and collapsed onto a chair that was next to the bed that Kara was laying on.

“Kara!” She screamed, her voice cracking. “Kara,” she said again, this time a sob climbing up her throat. “No, no, you can’t be dead.” She begged. Lena was vaguely aware of the fact that she was just screaming now, a pain unlike any she had ever known before piercing her heart. 

Lena grabbed her best friend around the waist and hugged her as best she could. The body was cold and stiff now, and her once sunny best friend was now an ashy gray color. Her lips were no longer a rosy pink, but a pale blue. Lena was all too familiar with the stages of decomposition. She didn’t know how long she lay there, her head resting on her friend’s unmoving stomach.

She didn’t move when the door to the lab opened. 

“She asked for you, you know.” Alex said quietly but not gently.

Lena didn’t raise her head. 

“She thought I was you.” Alex said a bit louder this time. “She died apologizing to you.” Alex sounded angry, but Lena didn’t care. 

“You know what else she said?” Alex asked bitterly. 

Lena looked back at her and stood up. “Alex, while my best friend lay dying in the street, begging for me, I was asleep in my office, drunk after our argument yesterday. When you called me all those times, that’s where I was. Asleep, drunk, and utterly, disgustingly useless. So whatever you have to say, it cannot be worse than what I currently think about myself.” Her throat burned from screaming before.

Alex just stared at her. “She said she loved you, Lena. She said she loved you.” Alex said, and as if the words had sapped all her energy out, she retreated from the room again and curled up into a chair outside.

Lena felt the tears start again, but silently this time. “Oh, Kara,” she whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. And I love you too. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to work everything else out.  
I’m sorry I told you I never wanted to see you again, I’m sorry I abandoned you. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” A quiet sob rasped out of her. 

She grabbed Kara’s hand and laid her head down on the bed again, tears streaming, and wished to whatever god was out there that it were her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like what I do and want more, encourage me with a [Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/axj0504)!


End file.
